Oxazolidinones represent the first new class of antibacterials to be developed since the quinolones. The oxazolidinones are synthetic antibacterial compounds that are orally or intravenously active against problematic multidrug resistant Gram positive organisms and are not cross-resistant with other antibiotics. See Riedl et al, Recent Developments with Oxazolidinone Antibiotics, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents (1999) 9(5), Ford et al., Oxazolidinones: New Antibacterial Agents, Trends in Microbiology 196 Vol.5, No. 5, May 1997 and WO 96/35691. See also WO 03/063862, WO 01/81350, WO 01/94342, WO 03/072553, EP 0352781 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,565,571 and 4,053,593.
This invention relates to new oxazolidinones having a cyclopropyl moiety, which are effective against aerobic and anerobic pathogens such as multi-resistant staphylococci, streptococci and enterococci, Bacteroides spp., Clostridia spp. species, as well as acid-fast organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis and other mycobacterial species.